OLED devices require a moisture and oxygen free environment in order to protect the organic layers and ensure a long lifetime of the device. Consequently the OLEDs must be hermetically enclosed. A typical packaging method is disclosed in the patent application US 2004/0108811, where a cap is arranged above the OLEDs and is sealed against the substrate. Such a conventional package is cheap and easy to build, while causing the package to be relatively thick and rigid. Additionally such a conventional package suffers from mechanical problems. In particular large area packages that are exposed to low ambient pressure and temperature fluctuations are prone to failure. Additionally, the conventional package does not support electrical current transport towards the device.